


you're meant for me

by strawbmilk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Familiars, Hoseok is a Cat, M/M, Slow Burn, Witches, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbmilk/pseuds/strawbmilk
Summary: kihyun thinks maybe he won't ever have a familiar until he crosses paths with a white cat.





	you're meant for me

kihyun likes to believe he’s a good witch.

well not a _good_ witch perse, but good at his craft. that kind of a witch.

and yet, kihyun was the only witch in his form without a familiar. kihyun wouldn’t say he was bothered by that, but he sure as hell was pissed when minhyuk returned to lecture, fifteen minutes later than he told kihyun he’d get there, with a tiny grey and orange tabby peeking out from his sleeve.

_“his name is jooheon,” minhyuk says in a hushed whisper as he tries to fish out his laptop while keeping the kitty levelled and hidden._

_“you named your cat jooheon?” kihyun asks, bewildered, but trying to stay partially focused on listening to his prof discuss organic chemistry._

_“no, dumbass, he’s my familiar.” and minhyuk beams, his face even warmer than usual._

so yeah, kihyun swallowed his pride when everyone around him began to show up with new companions, even stooped a little low in listening to hyungwon just shrug and say, “dude we just need more help than you do,” and accept that his ability to make that bread in the spring that even makes minhyuk compliant, as enough to deem him a good witch.

-

monday morning rolls around and kihyun sighs, he has exactly three notifications: two are informing him of deadlines he has due at the end of the week and the third is approximately a dozen pictures of jooheon with the caption ^~^ goddmrning kihyunnie; and kihyun groans. it’s just one of those mornings where he’d take minhyuk’s lack of autocorrect or a long winded explanation of his love for burger king over hours of lecture (and that was saying a lot, if kihyun must point out.) but he had grades to maintain and that meant, getting on a train to willingly spend his day with minhyuk and biochemistry.

summer was long gone, evident by the leaves that rustle and kick up by his feet as kihyun tries to make it for the 9:30 train. the mornings were darker than he was accustomed to and the nip of the cold air filled his lungs with a thick bite that nearly had him gasping. most annoyingly in kihyun’s opinion, was the linger of construction that hadn’t quite cleared up from early mornings and long nights of the summer heat. which in other words meant, delayed trains and blocked off sidewalks, the last thing kihyun needed.

it’s 9:18 and the goddamn light won’t change. kihyun stands there, winded from his run to the subway, watching each heaved breath he takes, materialize into a clouded fog. he’s so focused on the blinking red hand that he nearly misses the loud screech that echoes through the fairly empty intersection. kihyun’s always had good hearing and places the sound from somewhere in the adjacent parking lot, finding a group of kids crowded at the edge.

kihyun huffs, deciding now more than ever, he needs all the good karma he can get.

“kid, what the fuck are you doing.” it’s rhetorical mostly, just to announce that he’s there, and for the group to part so kihyun can figure out what he’s dealing with.

(so what if he was a bit too short to see over the ninth graders heads, it meant nothing.)

the swarm of kids move to look back at kihyun and there, laid out in the middle of the parking space, is a white cat, curled up with its tail tucked between its legs.

“it’s hurt!” one boy yelps, clearly the most concerned of the few.

kihyun drops towards it. he’s had enough training filling his mandatory high school requirement of volunteer hours at the local animal shelter to look, assess, and potentially heal the cat.  
kihyun quickly realizes the cat is missing half its tail, maybe an injured paw to add to the mess. it’s most likely the aftermath of a hit and run from a distracted driver in the lot and kihyun’s heart aches as the cat mews in what kihyun can only assume is pain and discomfort.

he keeps his voice low as he reassures the cat, speaking in kind words to distract the kitty from recognizing his tentative touch. surprisingly, the touch is well received, letting kihyun touch and feel the injured paw, even stroke his tail, with minimal flinching and hissing. shouldn’t be too bad, kihyun concludes, and begins to do his thing.

the spell itself isn’t hard. it was trying to gather the right herbs in the middle of the concrete pavement jungle of a city. if it hadn’t also been lab day, the cat might have had to wait for the next kindhearted witch that looked at the blob in the middle of the parking space and take interest.

the kids are amused, watching kihyun pull things from his bag and fluttering his eyes shut, as he runs over words low and nearly out of earshot. it’s not a long complex process to heal the kitty but far out of reach to replace the broken limb.

it’s a few minutes when the mewling stops and the cat gets up. stretches its body outwards, yawning as if it hadn’t been critically injured and then, stalks up to kihyun’s side, affectionately brushing up against his arm.

the kids, being kids, applaud and kihyun rolls his eyes. places his hands on his thighs to push himself up and throws his bag back over his shoulder. now he was late and would have to beg hyungwon to not only share his notes, but his materials in lab. yea fuck his life.

he throws one get to class kids and makes his way back for the train station, a solid fifteen minutes late now. he’d be lucky if an express train even corresponded with when he’d arrive.

-

kihyun, being the least lucky person in this realm, has missed all his trains. staring up at the screen blinking green lettering, he’ll miss two lectures before he can even get on a train that’s going in a similar direction. today just wasn’t his day he guesses and stands right at the edge between the platforms, hoping that if he ran his fingers over the stones in his backpack he’d be able to will the right train.

and then he hears it. that same pained mewl.

it’s the cat from the lot. with its sharp eyes and head tilted, letting out long hisses as it sits right beside kihyun.

“what the fuck did you follow me here for! i healed you what more could you possibly need!” and kihyun throws his hands up in the air, looking strangely like that one video of the lady on a bus arguing with what seems like nothing.

the cat seems to respond in a low hiss and kihyun tilts his head back, confused at the cat but watches as it limps closer, whining almost as it retreats. he turns his head to follow and watches the cat sit by the pillar and watch him in return.

kihyun tries to ignore the cat quite earnestly. he pretends to not feel the stare that burns into his back, tries not to think about the pained mewl he heard in the parking lot earlier. what if the cat needs more help? kihyun tries to shake his overbearing thoughts and glances back at the cat. the cat leans to lick desperately at its tail and kihyun huffs. yea, he wasn’t gonna make it to class anyways, and scoops the kitty up from its place by the pillar, and starts to make his way back home.

-

“you would not believe minhyuk, it followed me to the fucking train station and whined at me!” kihyun explains to minhyuk over the phone.

“dude, why the hell do you act so cold hearted when you skipped lectures to take care of a cat?” there’s a bubble of laughter on the other line and kihyun would be damned if he wasn’t either on speaker or just getting ridiculed by hyungwon for no reason. it was probably the latter.

“not the point min. i just want advice on what to do with the bloody thing. so if you, _or hyungwon_ , want to put your two brain cells to good use, the cat would really fucking appreciate it.” there’s a pause from kihyun’s hushed outburst to minhyuk’s response and allows kihyun to throw back a glance at the cat. he’d placed it on the counter and it seemed satisfied as kihyun ran the tap and let the kitten dart it’s tongue out at the stream of cold water.

“have you. god this is stupid isn’t it? has it occurred to you that maybe? this kitten is your familiar?” kihyun goes completely silent, staring at the dirty cat with tufts of matted fur and gray eyes that nearly made it look black all over. the same kitten with half a tall that followed, _limped_ , behind kihyun for multiple blocks just to sit at a pillar and stare at him. there’s no fucking way this cat, was his familiar.

“that has to be the most stereotypical and blatantly witch in a halloween movie response you could have given me. i hate you,” kihyun splutters, knowing there’s a sliver of truth that hides behind minhyuk’s words.

“you asked for a solution. i gave you one. a plausible one at that! hyungwon just said feed it fish. i deserve some kind of reward.”

“okay min you’re not the cat, no rewards are in order to be demanded. just text me or whatever.” and kihyun hangs up, leaning against the marble to fix on the kitten with its nose under the tap.

_aren’t cats supposed to despise water?_ kihyun thinks bitterly, as the kitten shuts its eyes in what seems like comfort, letting the water cascade over its pink tipped nose. kihyun takes a second to survey the cat. it definitely was being fed, based on its size, but with very little care otherwise, in areas like grooming. was he gonna keep the cat? kihyun bites his tongue, extending a hand to run over the fur on the cat’s head but quickly thinks better of it. he turns off the tap instead and the kitten just slinks into the sink, disregarding the bowl that kihyun had left in it, and closes its eyes as it perches its chin on the countertop.

kihyun makes quick work of finding food for what seems to be the stray kitten. pulling out a pair of scissors and the wet cat food coupons he had luckily kept in case hyungwon had switched shrimp back to iams. he cuts them quietly as he observes the nature of the new found cat and whispers something like _i'll be back before you know it_ , off to the store to get the food.

 

-

kihyun thinks this could be worse.

the cat could have been feral or had an owner or needed more severe attention that would've racked up kihyun quite a bill. rather, the cat was quiet yet needy, but made no complaints when kihyun approached to attend the wound. his tail was at a slant from the injury, but was healing nicely, as kihyun wrapped the white bandaging around the limb. his paw seemed more tricky and kihyun caught the cat limping or holding the paw up to not place its weight on the injury more often than not.

"how'd this happen?" kihyun whispers as he places pressure on the cats paw. the cat hisses but licks at kihyun's forefinger in apology. 

kihyun flips the kitten over on its back and it paws the air until kihyun places his arm for the kitten to wrap its arms around, teeth grazing kihyun's fingers. 

yeah it could be worse.

-

it’s been a week since the incident and kihyun refuses to name the damn thing.

minhyuk thinks it’s laughable, the way kihyun is so adamant about staying detached but has missed three organic chem lectures in favour of checking on the kitten or worrying until his stomach flips during their free hour.

“you should bring him over you know,” minhyuk says again over the phone.

“for what? so you can name him and force me to keep him?”

“of course not. jooheon needs friends, i’m selfish, remember. and anyways, who knows, maybe heon can recognize if the kitty is a familiar or not?” kihyun sighs, there minhyuk goes again, so fixated on this concept of kihyun’s familiar. kihyun’s made peace with not having one and so should minhyuk.

besides, this kitten was just a kitten. it liked anything another regular kitty would like; like cat treats and scritches under its chin and kneading kihyun’s fleece blanket like bread. he was just a cat and that’s all he’d ever be.

“you’re ridiculous.” kihyun flits over to where the cat has made a bed in the pile of kihyun’s laundry. he seemed to like that; the smell of kihyun’s detergent, at least that was one thing they had in common.

“so when are you releasing him then? because heon and i would gladly take him off your hands,” minhyuk says. and kihyun bites the bait.

“no. he’s mine.” minhyuk laughs at him for another three days.

-

it's 15 days since kihyun has found the cat and kihyun comes home from lecture to him being nowhere in the apartment.

kihyun checks the sink and it’s empty, albeit the bowl he had left had been flipped over onto its side. he checked the living room, behind the tv, and under the couch and yet no kitten to be seen. he cooed like a damn idiot and nothing. he shook a treats bag like crazy and no tiny mewls were heard.

until he found the little wet paw prints that marked the carpet to his bedroom.

kihyun couldn’t wrap his head around how the paw prints stopped at his door and didn’t follow anywhere else. the cat could not have been smart enough to retrace the steps exactly or work a doorknob.

but he tries anyways. turns the handles and pushes the door in.

“boy? where are you?” kihyun says lowly and yelps at the sight of a man spread out on his bed, head pressed into his pillows.

“what the fuck,” kihyun says, and the man flinches.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chaptered fic and also my first that isn't revolved around smut OTL... maybe...future smut? this is loosely based on sailor moon (usagi and luna) but also any sort of generic witch and familiar dynamic. anyways, thank you for reading the first chapter of you're meant for me! ^~^ (also here's the referenced vid of that lady fighting absolutely no one... for anyone that didn't catch the reference lol https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5uES3lA9OU)


End file.
